


Baby Diary - Fifth Month - Good Boy

by mistressterably



Series: No rest for the wicked [20]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably





	Baby Diary - Fifth Month - Good Boy

Dani had bundled Alastair into a baby carrier to go to the pediatrician shortly. ‘Gracie, keep an eye on your brother for me. I just have to run upstairs a moment.’

‘Okay, mommy!’ Gracie sat down on the floor right beside her brother. She gently rocked the carrier a bit. ‘Rock a bye baby.’ She sang softly to her brother as he smiled happily in his carrier. ‘You cute in your blue suit.’

Alastair burbled and cooed at the sound of his sister’s voice. 

‘Little boy blue.’ Gracie tickled her brother’s little chin. 

Alastair giggled and swatted at Gracie’s fingers. 

‘No, Gracie. Don’t get him worked up.’ Dani came down the stairs.

‘Nnnn.’ Alastair made a noise in response.

‘What are you trying to say, Alastair?’ Dani lifted the carrier. The baby just responded with more cooing noises. ‘Gracie, you have to put your shoes on now. We have to get going.’

‘Yes, mommy.’ Gracie plopped onto her bottom and worked on getting her shoes on. 

‘You’re going to be a good girl today? No running around out of reach on me?’ Dani bent down to tie up Gracie’s shoes for her. 

‘Yes, mommy. I’m a big sister.’ Gracie beamed and then hugged Dani around the neck. 

‘You are, Gracie. I’m proud of you.’ Dani hugged her back. ‘Now, let’s go.’

Dani got Gracie into her car seat and Alastair’s carrier buckled in for the short drive to the pediatrician. She smiled at her children’s reflection in the rearview mirror as Gracie gave Alastair a running commentary of the drive and the places they passed. The little boy responded with little coos and burbles.

At their family doctor’s office, Gracie bounded in and said hi to everyone while Dani settled the baby carrier with Alastair on one of the chairs. The receptionist ruffled Gracie’s hair and let her have a piece of paper and some crayons. ‘Alec! We’re going to draw!’ 

Dani smiled at her daughter as she settled in the chair beside Alastair and began a running commentary of what she was drawing for her brother.   
‘Doctor Baldwin will see you now, Dani.’ The receptionist held the door to the examination room open for Dani. 

Gracie pulled out the step stool and sat herself up on the exam table to wait for the doctor to join them. 

‘Today is for Alec, Gracie. Not you.’ Dani reminded her daughter.

‘But I coughed yesterday, mommy.’ Gracie said.

‘You did but only after you drank your milk too fast.’ Dani unbuckled the little belt around Alastair’s tummy to lift him out. ‘Your brother is due for a check up.’

‘I want a check up too.’ Gracie declared with a pout.

‘Did I hear someone say they wanted a check up?’ Doctor Baldwin walked into the room. 

‘I do! I do!’ Gracie bounced on the examination table. 

‘No, Gracie.’ Dani rested a hand on her shoulder to stop her. ‘Settle down.’

‘Well, if she wants a check up, who am I to say no.’ Doctor Baldwin smiled. ‘You know you have to sit still for me.’

‘Doctor Baldwin, you don’t..’ Dani tried to say no but the doctor gave her a wink of reassurance. 

‘Now, let’s see how that heart of yours is doing.’ The doctor was soon doing a full exam of the little girl. Gracie sat through it all like an angel. ‘Looking like you’re in pretty good health, Gracie. Let’s weigh you and check your height. Down you get.’ He lifted her off the exam table and took her by the hand to the scale. ‘Whoa, Gracie. You are getting bigger for sure.’ Doctor Baldwin grinned at her. ‘Let’s see how tall you’ve gotten.’

‘I’m a big girl now?’ Gracie beamed up at him as he checked her height. 

‘You are a big girl now, Gracie, and you’ll get bigger yet.’ Doctor Baldwin smiled at her. ‘Now, I have to see how your little brother is doing.’ 

‘Okay!’ 

‘I’m sorry about that, Doctor Baldwin.’ Dani sat Alastair on the exam table.

‘Not to worry, Dani. Gracie’s a sweet patient. Now, let’s see if her baby brother is doing as well.’ Doctor Baldwin smiled at the little boy. ‘How’s little Alastair doing?’  
The boy responded with giggles and an attempt to grab the stethoscope from around the doctor’s neck. 

‘No, Alastair. No.’ Dani diverted his hands from the stethoscope. His little fist went into his mouth instead. 

‘Lots of grabbing things at home, I bet?’

‘A lot, yes.’ Dani agreed.

‘His hand strength is good. Normal coordination. He’s keeping his head quite steady now. Crawling at all?’

‘No, not yet. He likes to lay on the floor as the girls play and watch them. Grabs for whatever they’re using.’

‘Good. Let’s see how well he sits up. Let him go but stay right there.’ 

Alastair wobbled a little without any support and began to tilt back after a few seconds. Dani’s hand was right there to support him. 

‘He’ll get there, his development is pretty much on target. Weight is fine. Not chubby at all even if you think he is.’

‘That’s a relief.’

‘He’s an active boy and will likely be that way for years to come.’ Doctor Baldwin finished making notes on his patient file. ‘Are you still breastfeeding?’

‘I’ve been finding it harder now so Malcolm’s been feeding him the formula you recommended and I feed him three times a day.’

‘Any problems with the transition to the formula?’

‘A bit of tummy upset but his diapers haven’t changed much with the change.’

‘Good. Keep an eye on that. Any major changes let me know right away. As it becomes harder for you to produce milk for the little one switch it with a bottle.’ 

‘I really want to thank you, Doctor Baldwin.’

‘You’re most welcome, Dani. Little darlings that you have are a treat to work with.’ Doctor Baldwin leaned towards Alastair. ‘You’re a good boy, aren’t you, Alastair.’

Alastair wrinkled up his nose and blew a wet raspberry at the doctor.

‘You’re getting all wet there, Alastair.’ The doctor smiled and got a tissue to wipe the boy’s chin off. ‘I thought you were a good boy, Alastair?’

‘No.’ Alastair waved his hands to try and grab the tissue.

‘Alec said no!’ Gracie piped in. 

‘Alastair.’ Dani clucked and picked the boy up in her arms. ‘So you’re not a good boy then?’ Dani smiled.

‘No.’ The boy repeated the sound again. 

Doctor Baldwin smiled and ruffled the boy’s hair. ‘Don’t expect too much more than that for a bit yet but keep talking to him. He’s learning quickly.’ 

‘That he is,’ Dani hugged her boy and kissed his cheek to get a wet burble back from him.

‘No.’ Alastair grabbed Dani’s nose happily. 

‘No!’ Gracie repeated and smiled at him. ‘We’re going to teach you all your words!’


End file.
